<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea time by Goblin_Dusy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345130">Tea time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy'>Goblin_Dusy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A past Regis hc about a halfling he befriended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tea time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before I meet Geralt, and the start of my rebirth from my blood lust I would cost the city. </p><p>The sun wasn't merciful on that day, yet the streets were busy. Actually more busy than anything I have seen. Unbeknownst to me I was going to wonder into the art crowd. For it was an art celebration, where craftsmen and craftswoman showed off their work and gained coin after their sale rocketed. <br/>I only noticed what was going on until I exsidently tripped over a poor Halfling. I was the one who fell down and She was only knocked down, the later known Iridian Florbach would humorously call me a tumbling spriggian. A well deserved nickname which I would later accept. <br/>Anyhow I had my manners of course, I did apologize even though I was annoyed by the the whole ordeal. Yet Iridian would prove to be someone hard to be annoyed with. Yes she was a bit mad, but she found humor with it. And oh my, I wonder if I *fell* for her.   (She would have loved that that sentence.)  </p><p>Iridian Florbach was a bit taller than most Halfling, going at 4'5. She had soft and round features even freckles dusting her cheeks, literally she was cute but very attractive. Her long, wavy amber hair fit her well. Iridian was chubby like most Halfling and had those common hazel eyes. Though she was unique. A sweet pottery artist. What she made, it was as if she was a goddess making something beyond the mortals. Her skills made her famous, rich too. Again she was a sweet soul, and was famous beyond her art. She would help community, the poor and needy. She was loved for that of course. So I guess befriending a vampire, even if she didn't know at the time, was welcomed. </p><p>Our friendship bloomed over me being an oaf. I'm happy it did happen. After talking that day, she gave me a beautiful tea cup. The younger me didn't think much of it, it was just a cup. But now I cherish it. Iridian had help me through so much. I only wish I was less of a brat. Though it was nice watching her work, making lovely sets and different types of pottery. Thanks to her, I'm very knowledge about arts, more so in pottery. Thanks again to her, now I love tea and enjoy getting tea cups. </p><p>Yet I regret not being informed of Iridian Florbach's death. I've missed her funeral and that shall be another part of my guilty consciousness. I'll forever miss her so, Iridian was a wonderful friend and lead me to the right path.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>